


To the Moon and Back

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: One shots in an omegaverse AU, set in high school.1. Prompto drinks for the first time. Gladio watches over him.2. Gladio is home for the summer





	1. Chica-cherry Cola

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for this AU, that can be found on my Tumblr, but for the moment these bits are the meat of it.

Gladio watched Prompto through lowered lashes, smiling against the rim of his plastic cup as the blond continued to rant his way through an explanation of why the latest A.W.E. expansion wasn’t nearly as bad as people claimed. He was listing dangerously to the side and if not for the fact he was leaning heavily on Gladio he would have fallen onto the floor long ago, his own cup threatening to spill it’s contents with every empathic wave of his hand, and his eyes were blown wide and glassy behind the limp fringe of his hair.

His breath was sweet, stained with the mingling scent of cherry cola and rum. Even if Gladio hadn’t been there since he started drinking, agreeing to oversee the younger boy’s first drinking adventure, he would have known he was working his way well towards drunkenness. He hadn’t been too sure about this little meet up at first, helping one of the Marshal’s foster children get drunk in the man’s house on borrowed rum seemed like it was asking for trouble, but now…now he was glad he’d given in to Prompto’s whining.

He’d seen the blond in a lot of different states since he’d started tutoring Prompto. Casual, with hair slicked back, glasses, sweaters, and jeans. More put together, that blending of punkish-rock-a-billy (a word Gladio had only learned because of Prompto), perfectly coiffed hair pinned with flowers, cherries, or skulls, red lip, and swishy dresses or skin tight pants and plaid. Sweaty and gasping after a run, tired and messy in sweats and oversized sweatshirts when he was sick, frustrated over school work, sad and angry, smiling so wide it seemed his face might crack…

Gladio had seen a lot.

This was new. The flush of color high on his cheekbones, deep red against pale skin and freckles, the shameless giggling even as he fiercely defended a video game, the nervous energy he seemed unable to banish or tame that kept his hands moving and feet tapping. How red and swollen his lips had become, wet and glistening after every sip from his drink. How warm, warmer even than omegas usually ran, he was. How he was plastered against his side, occasionally clutching to him as if he was aware Gladio was all that was holding him up. The way his scent had changed, berry and orange sweetness warming, brightening, and molasses thick as it filled Gladio’s senses.

Gladio’s hand was pressed against the small of his back, providing a little extra support, and Prompto had only tilted his head up to smile sweetly at him when he’d done it, tiny omega fangs peeking out from behind plush lips.

He was taking advantage. Prompto had trusted him, not his best friend Noctis or foster siblings Nyx and Selena but him, to keep him under control and not do anything shady while he was drunk. He was supposed to be responsible here, dependable, and he was certain that soaking up Prompto’s warmth and scent like this didn’t qualify. If Prompto was sober he’d be embarrassed about all of this; he was always so careful about being close to him, touching him, and if Gladio was a better person he’d respect that and keep his distance.

He would put him to bed and be on his way.  

He would not be sitting here, watching reddened lips round and flatten around words, trained to each pass of tongue and flash of small needle sharp teeth, with his hand pressed to the warm, bare skin of where Prompto’s t-shirt had ridden up.  He wouldn’t want to know if the taste of cherry and vanilla would be as strong from Prompto’s mouth as it was from his cup.

“Gladdy?” Prompto said, blinking big blue eyes up at him and smiling crookedly. A lock of hair slid down into his face; Gladio put his cup between his legs and reached to push it back, fingers lingering over warm, damp skin entirely too long.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for hanging out with me.”

He picked up his cup and took another sip of his drink, let it sit on his tongue until the fizz was gone, and sighed. “No problem.”


	2. If You'll Be My Baby

Gladio was practically vibrating with excitement when he pulled into the driveway of his boyfriend’s house. It had been a whole since they’d seen each other, not since Winter Break and the Shiva Festival, and that was far too long in his opinion. It was his fault, he was the one who’d decided to go to college outside of Insomnia, but when he’d done that he’d imagined being able to come home more than once or twice a year. Lestallum hadn’t seemed so very far when he’d been looking at the map but the reality had ended up being that the six hour drive was way too much for just a day and some change at home before turning around.

Not that he was often free on weekends between school work, football practice, games, and parties his teammates liked to bully him into in the name of bonding.

He’d had every intention of coming home for Spring Break, and stealing Prompto away for Ifrit Day, but his father had hauled him and Iris away to visit their grandparents and there hadn’t been any getting away.

He was pretty sure it had been a vacation for the purpose of keeping him away from Prompto. Clarus had made no secret of his disapproval of the relationship in general and when Gladio had briefly considered college within two hours of Insomnia, not so secretly to be close to Prompto, instead of Accordo University and the full scholarship being offered…well. in the end he’d ended up picking Lestallum because it had a great history program, a decent football team, plus a full sports scholarship for him.

And the best art program in Lucis.

His dad hadn’t been happy, Accordo was a family tradition, and a year later he hadn’t seen for to stop expressing how disappointed he was. Giving up things for a high school relationship was childish according to Clarus. Things like that didn’t last and building his life around Prompto was going to end in heartbreak, was his father’s mantra these days. And maybe he was right, Gladio was all of 19 and quite so arrogant ad to think he had it all figured out but…but. He loved Prompto. He’d hated being so far apart, regulated to phone calls and video chat (fun and sexy at times but far being together) that had started as every night and become once or twice a week by spring.

Prompto had things to do, a whole life Gladio wasn’t part of anymore. Hanging out with Noctis, Luna, and other friends, photography, classes, college prep, work: it all added up Prompto being busy. Which was good. Prompto was so much happier than he’d been when they met, had really opened up and started to show other people how amazing he was, and realized people really would like him for who he was.

Gladio was happy for him. He was just worried that one day the distance would be too much and someone closer, someone Prompto didn’t have to wait five month stretches to see in person, would see Prompto like he did and that would be it.

But that day wasn’t today. He’d barely set foot on the porch when the front door swung open and Prompto bounded out and into his arms, a smile brighter than the sun on his face. He hit Gladio hard enough to make him stumble back a step and have to grasp the porch railing to keep from pitching over. Arms circled his neck as he steadied them, tugged his head down, and warm slick lips found his own.

Gladio forgot about staying upright. Prompto fit in his arms perfectly, warm and sweet smelling as Gladio pulled him against his body with hands on his hips. Their mouths fit together with the ease that came from a lot of practice, the taste of cherries and mint mingling as lips parted under the first brush of tongue.

Why had he moved away? It was hard to imagine a good reason when Prompto was gasping into his mouth and his ass felt so very nice he slid his hand around to palm it.

Someone cleared their throat. A very familiar someone who smelled of irritated omega. Still it was hard to end the kiss completely and not chase Prompto’s mouth when he pulled away to grace Cor with a sheepish smile.

Cor rolled his eyes. “At least let him get all the way onto the porch.”

Prompto blinked. “But then he’s too tall to kiss like that.”

Cor grimaced like a man who was, once again, hearing things he didn’t want to hear. Gladio smiled, attention drifting back to Prompto. He looked good. He always looked good, Gladio could stare at him for hours, but today especially so. His hair was pushed back, the ends curling slightly, and the bangs Gladio affectionately insisted looked like a chocobo’s but had been curled and pinned back; a cherry red bandana was wrapped around and tied in place just behind the bangs. He was wearing a dress, white with cherry print, that tied around his neck, was fitted through to the waist then pulled away into a full skirt. A bright red cropped sweater and low red heels finished the look.

Gladio thought about his teammates and roommate, Dino, who had spent most of the year trying to convince him to stop pining over some high school omega and enjoy all the fruits college had to offer, and wanted to laugh.

Prompto liked what he liked and wore whatever he felt like wearing in the moment and Gladio didn’t have any real preference but he would have been a liar if he said the sight of Prompto’s toned, muscular calves wasn’t something that made his heart beat a little faster. (Especially when he filled in the memory of strong thighs, creamy freckled skin, and just how nice it was to have them wrapped around his waist. Or head. Or splayed open on his bed, trembling for his touch.)

He swallowed, tearing his gaze away to find Cor staring at him, expression blank in the scariest of ways. When Gladio had learned Prompto’s foster father was also an omega had expected someone small and soft who would pleased Prompto had brought a strong alpha home. He’d been so painfully wrong about all of that. Cor was terrifying, fiercely protective, and not easily impressed. He didn’t care who Prompto was with as long as they were good to him, and woe be unto anyone who hurt his youngest son.

A sentiment Gladio shared so, at least, they agreed on that. So much so that he was pretty sure Cor even liked him, as long as they subject of sex was nowhere near being brought up. Or being walked in on.

This was the first time Prompto would be staying with him overnight with Cor’s permission, as opposed to sneaking around and risking his wrath (and disappointment, which Prompto swore was worse) which was kind of a big deal. Gladio had, after deciding staying with his parents wasn’t an option this summer, convinced Iggy to sublet a place in Insomnia’s warehouse district with him. Ignis wasn’t due for another five days and Gladio had been dreaming of getting to fill that time with Prompto since signing the lease.

When Cor had given the okay, apparently telling Prompto 17 was old enough to stay with his boyfriend but if he ended up pregnant Gladio would end up dead, Gladio could honestly say he’d seen the whole summer stretching before him, beautiful and full of potential. So long as Cor didn’t shoot him now.

“Are you bring a bag? And a jacket? And helmet?” Gladio broke eye contact with Cor, submitting to the older omega, to ask. Prompto rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, hold on.” He hurried inside and out of sight. Gladio waited until he could hear feet thundering up the stairs before pulling a piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

“That’s the apartment address, my number, and Ignis’.” Cor plucked the paper from his outstretched hand, unfolded it to skim it, then nodded once, seemingly satisfied.

Gladio almost let out a relieved breath when the man turned to step back into his house, but it caught in his throat when Cor stopped to turn sharp eyes back onto him. The man eyed him flatly and Gladio tried to tell himself he absolutely would not beg if Cor decided to change his mind about letting Prompto come with him (except he would. He absolutely would.).

“You’re a good kid Amicitia.” Gladio’s mouth fell open in shock. Cor smirked. “Have him back in time for Selena’s competition on Friday.”

“Y-yes sir. “ Gladio agreed, voice faint.

He must have still looked shocked because when Prompto returned a moment later, equipped with his backpack and helmet, and wearing a pastel blue leather jacket, he stopped in his tracks, eyebrows lifting. “What? Did the Marshal threaten to shoot you and hide the body in the ocean again? I told you, he doesn’t even have a boat, that was just to freak you out.”

Gladio opened his mouth then m, shaking himself back to reality, shut it. “Nah, I’m fine. Let’s go. Is that all your bringing?”

Prompto shut and locked the door with a shrug then all but bounced to Gladio’s side, beaming. “Specs is coming on Saturday, right? And Noct won’t be by until then, soooo I figured clothes were optional.”

“Genius.” Gladio praised, wrapping his arm around his omega’s shoulder. “Best idea I’ve heard all week.”

“If you think that’s good wait until you hear what else I’m thinking.” Prompto’s smile was devious and Gladio’s dick approved, heartily.

Further talk was stalled by Prompto making a delighted noise and racing over to the bike to run a reverent hand over the seat. He looked at the machine fondly, as if he’d missed it, and maybe he had. It had been even longer since he’d last seen it, Gladio having been using his truck over winter break, and Prompto had always been a fan of it, even when Gladio had scared the hell out of him.

Prompto’s bag was strapped into place and his boyfriend helped up into place before Gladio eased down in front of him. He teaches for his own helmet but hesitated in putting it on when arms slithered around his waist and Prompto’s cheek pressed against his back. He sat, eyes sliding shut, as his boy squeezed him tight and nuzzled the worn leather of his coat, soaking up the heat pressed against him.

It had been too long.

“So, where are you taking me Big Guy?” Prompto asked.

It was only mid-afternoon. The apartment was about an hour from Prompto’s quiet suburban neighborhood but there was no real hurry. They had the whole rest of the week ahead of them; the bed could wait a few hours to be broken in properly. He twisted around enough to look down at the top of Prompto’s head; his boyfriend titled his face up and smiled at him again.

“Anywhere you want babe.”

Prompto’s smile grew, eyes crinkling at the edges in delight. “Up the coast?”

That was on the opposite direction of downtown Insomnia, and the spot Prompto meant was about 90 minutes away. Some other day, when they had an earlier start, would be better, but Gladio could already smell and taste the salty air and feel the echo of Prompto’s bare skin against his own. They’d had their first night together hidden away on the beach, on ankets from the thrift store after eating burgers and low from some diner and drinking wine Gladio had liberated from his mother’s stash. They’d watched the sun set and moon come out all tangled up in each other.

It had been accidently romantic. Gladio had just wanted to be far from Cor and his own father, where it was unlikely anyone would know his face.

“Okay. Up the coast it is.” 


End file.
